Sounds List
Here is a list of every sound cue that we will need for the game, as requested by Ryasa. As of now, we're tending towards more electronic, digital analogues of sounds, rather than direct foley recording. When included, foley effects should be passed through filters or otherwise modified to maintain a bit of a magical, otherworldly feel. Because of our Gem theme, the majority of sound effects - anything involving impacts and bounces - should have a crystalline, ringing-glass feel to them. Depending on how well this reads, we may have to change to more immediately obvious sound effects. As more content is added into the engine, this section will need to be updated to match. Player Sounds * Spawn: '''Until we decide on/implement a spawn animation, this sound will likely need to be a placeholder. Currently, this is slightly irrelevant, as it only comes up once at the start of the level. * '''Move: '''Players will spend the majority of their time moving around the screen simultaneously. Due to the constant nature of the movement as well as the number of players, this effect should be a relatively unobtrusive noise - something that won't grind on the ears if it's layered on top of itself. Because the players float, the sound should be an ambient noise with some level of fading in/out, rather than a periodic impact noise like footsteps. * '''Swing: '''Each weapon will need its own slightly different sound for swinging. For the majority of weapons, changing the pitch of an existing effect would be sufficient. The swing noise should be a rapid, "swishy" noise, short and non-distracting enough that it can be easily repeated more than nearly any other sound cue in the game. ** ''Swing and Miss: Quick, quiet, and easily repeated. Like a rush of air. ** Swing and Connect: '''This sound will vary much more heavily based on the weapon type of the player. *** '''Slashing Weapons: '''These should impact with quick, metallic strikes. Similar to the sound of a knife being sharpened, or two knives quickly being scraped together. * '''Get Hit: '''Shouldn't be anything vocal, but should be markedly different from any other "get hit" sound cue. Players need to ALWAYS be aware if they're taking damage. Where enemies should always sound as though they're being smashed or shattered, players should sound as though they've been crushed or crunched. ** '''Light Blow: Lighter hits will result in a crack, snap, or crunch, like a pencil being broken, or a single impact into dead leaves. ** Heavy Blow: '''Heavy, high-damage blows elicit a much deeper, more metallic sound, more akin to an aluminum can being quickly crushed. ** '''Death: '''When killed, players shatter like their enemies, but the sound should be much deeper, and feel more significant. Having a longer, more complex sound effect for player shattering will make it much more obvious that a player went down. *** '''Get Revived: '''Until revive functionality is added, NIL * '''Revive Other: '''See Above. Placeholder. Enemy Sounds In general, enemies should sound organic, but it should be kept in mind that they're made of crystal/gems, so ringing glass, shattering, and other such noises should be used frequently '''Rat * Ambient Rat Noise: '''This wouldn't be dissimilar from ambient sewer noise in other games. Simple, infrequent squeaks, and scratches which can be played when multiple rats are all in an area. ** '''Movement: '''Because rats come in hordes, this needs to be something that can be layered even more effectively than the player movement effects. A faint tapping noise, similar to tapping one's nails against a table, or some similar sound. ** '''Attack: '''Again, this is an effect that might be playing dozens of times every few seconds. Angry squeaks, and that "fft- fft-" noise that cats make when they sneeze. ** '''Get Hit: '''Rats can't be hit many times, so differentiating impact noises is unnecessary. A rapid crack, similar to the sound made when tempered glass spiderwebs, or something similar. *** '''Death: '''Like most enemies, they shatter. As though a large glass was thrown at the ground. '''Spawner * Spawn Enemy: '''Each spawner should likely have a different effect, depending on what it produces. For the rat spawner: a "pbbbth" noise (a fart noise/ a raspberry) with a bit of a squeak mixed in should mesh nicely with the visual effects, as well as giving the spawner an easily identifiable cue. * '''Get Hit: '''The Spawner is one of the few entities in the game which is not canonically made of solid gems. It should sound wet and suction-y, but still have a bit of crunchyness to it; like stomping on wet woodchips ** '''Death: '''Unlike other enemies, this is less shattering glass and more shattering eggs. As above, it should sound wet and sloppy. Item Sounds '''Pickups Each pickup needs its own effect, although some amount of overlap is fine. Pickups are organized from least significant to most significant. * '''''Pickup Gold: ''Technically not gold, but also gems. These will be the smallest pickups, and so should have the teeniest noise.'' ** Picked up By Player: '''A very light, high-pitched noise. Something like a twinkle, just a simple "bip" every time a piece is collected. ** '''Pickup Impact Environment: Not dissimilar from the Pickup noise, perhaps slightly quieter, and less digitized. * Pickup Stat-ups: '''Slightly Larger and more significant than gold. Should sound slightly deeper, and should be slightly longer to allow for an upward inflection. ** '''Pickup Impact Environment: '''Essentially identical to gold in this regard ** '''Picked up By Player: '''Stat ups should sound similar to gold, but with a clear raised inflection to imply upward movement. * '''Pickup Weapon: '''Much rarer and more drastic of a pickup than stats or gold, and should have a much more significant effect to follow. ** '''Picked up By Player: '''Should change based on weapon type. *** '''Slashing: '''A long, metallic noise to suggest sharpness. Like a knife dragged slowly against another knife, then released with a flourish. ** '''Pickup Impact Environment: '''Should change based on weapon type. Simply repurposing an on-hit sound effect from the weapon's group type should do fine. * '''Complex Power-up: '''Complex power-ups are not yet implemented. Placeholder. Environmental Sounds '''Doors Doors separate all of our rooms into neat little pocket experiences. Usually, doors are locked until a room is completed. * 'Door Opened: '''Like a large portcullis sliding open, a scraping, heavy rock/wood noise. ** '''Door Entered: '''This is the sound that plays when the party moves to the next room. More of a musical cue than a sound effect, this should be a short, 2-4 note melody to signify the player victory. As the players advance, this noise should slightly increase in pitch. ** '''Door Closed: '''Plays after the group enters a new room; the previous door closes behind them. The opposite of the door open noise. * '''Door Entered While Locked: '''If a player tries to enter a door while it's locked. This will only be necessary if we add a button prompt to move between rooms. Menu Sounds In keeping with our theme, we should work towards having all of our menu effects sound clear and crystalline, like silverware striking a wine glass. * '''Cursor Moved: '''A light ting. Shortest of the menu effects. * '''Option Selected: '''A two-tone ting, with an upward inflection ** '"Final" Option Selected: '''A layered, fuller version of the selection noise. Unlike other menu sounds, It will only ever play once at a time, so it's fine to make it a bit fuller/busier. ** '''Negate Selection: '''The opposite of the selection noise. Should be a deeper two-tone sound, with a downward inflection. * '''Pause Game: '''A large, full glass shatter, like a chandelier, but played in reverse; This is to try to create a hard stopping point at the end of the sound, as though everything is grinding to a halt. Mixing with a record scratch or something similar could help reinforce the effect. ** '''Unpause Game: '''The opposite of pausing. Should be much less of a jarring noise than pausing, to allow for the in-game effects to immediately retake the spotlight. A simple glass "ting" or variation on our menu option selected effect should work.